


(No) Second Chances

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Captivity, Dark Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Time-traveling, revenge-filled Jon kidnaps a young Peter and makes a point.
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous, JonPeter Week 2021





	(No) Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Take the archive tags seriously.

Jon has Peter Lukas right where he wants him.

Peter, as Jon remembers him from his own time, is a tall, broad man, intimidating, but the boy before him is slight, almost fragile. Peter is tied to a chair, the rope rough against his soft, pale skin, binding his arms behind the back of the chair and his calves to the legs, leaving him spread and helpless before Jon. Peter is trying to keep on a brave face, but Jon can tell that he's terrified, wondering what this strange man is going to do to him.

All his nightmares will come true tonight.

Kneeling down before Peter, Jon leans him and kisses him on his stomach, nuzzling his way down to Peter's bare groin. He can hear Peter's breathing quickening as Jon licks a wet stripe along his little cock, his chest and stomach heaving as Jon reaches up and grasps him by his ribs, holding him as he draws Peter's cock into his mouth. He lets its slight weight rest on his tongue, feeling its velvety soft skin, tasting its mild salt. Jon hollows his cheeks around it in a soft suck and Peter wails, tossing his head back.

"No." Peter is gagged, so his words are muffled, but the meaning of this one is very clear. Peter squirms against the rope, whining in his throat as Jon sucks him, harder now, stroking Peter's sides with his hands. He lets his thumbs drift over to Peter's delicate nipples and kneads them, smiling around Peter's cock as the boy's nipples stiffen. Peter tries to thrash, which Jon punishes him for by revealing his teeth just for a second, letting them scratch against the fragile flesh in his mouth until Peter cries sharply beneath his gag.

"Careful there," Jon whispers as he lets Peter's cock slide out of his mouth, looking down at it. It's half-hard, coated in Jon's saliva, and when Jon grasps a small nipple and gives it a sharp little twist, the cock jerks as well. "This isn't to hurt you. This is to make a point."

Jon draws Peter's cock between his lips again, licking along its underside while pinching the nipple in his grasp, hearing as Peter cries out again. Jon sucks, toying with Peter's nipples with one hand while taking the other down to Peter's thigh, tickling it from the inside while Peter squirms on the chair, his breathing growing heavier and heavier. Jon glances up and sees Peter staring up at the ceiling, tears glimmering in his eyes, and satisfaction blooms in Jon's chest. This is how it's supposed to be. Peter should always be this scared, degraded.

After everything he's done, this is what Peter deserves.

Letting Peter's cock slip out from between his lips again, Jon takes his fingers to his mouth, pushing them in and coating them with his spit. He takes his hand down to Peter's arse, forcing his fingers between Peter's firm, narrow buttocks so he can trace the rim of his hole.

Peter's head snaps down, his eyes widening. He starts to shake his head, groaning loud as he thrashes on the chair, straining against the rope. He is shouting behind his gag, the words still stifled, the sentiment still bright as a day.

"Oh god no, please no!"

Jon massages Peter's hole before squeezing a fingertip inside, wriggling it as Peter sobs beneath his gag, still pleading Jon to stop. Jon doesn't; Peter has never shown any mercy himself, so Jon will spare none for him, sliding his finger inside Peter's tight arse all the way to the root. It's a snug fit, Peter's arse is hot and smooth around his finger, and Peter's whimpers are delightful as Jon crooks his finger in a come-hither motion, causing the boy's back to arch as he throws his head back. Jon doesn't stop, pushing another finger inside the boy as he leans down to lap at Peter's cock, catching a trickle of pre-come as it runs down the slender length.

"Really, you don't have to fuss so much," Jon says between the flicks of his tongue, thrusting with his fingers. "I'm only trying to help."

He jabs his fingers hard inside Peter, sucking the head of his cock between his lips once more as he fucks the boy with his fingers, feeling him throb in his mouth. Peter is sobbing, wailing out a long, uninterrupted protest behind his gag as his hips rock on the chair, his little body squeezing tight around Jon's fingers. Jon sucks the boy's cock a little while longer before releasing it, leaning down to put his mouth around the boy's small sac.

Peter comes with a loud cry, his balls twitching in Jon's mouth as his cock releases a tiny amount of semen, one spurt landing on Jon's face. Jon sucks on his sac, continuing to thrust his fingers inside the boy until the boy is whimpering from over-stimulation, his cock still twitching.

"Stop," Peter grunts behind his gag, which is now soaked with his drool.

Jon doesn't until he has drawn another orgasm out of the boy, one that leaves him completely spent, panting weakly as he slumps down into the chair. His eyes are closed, his lashes glued together from tears, his cheeks wet with them.

Peter shudders when Jon reaches up to rest his hand on his cheek, but doesn't resist him.

"I will show you your true place in this world." Jon strokes Peter's cheek with his thumb, wiping Peter's come off his face with the back of his hand. He stares down at his hand, at the stains. "I will remake you into something new, better."

Jon brings his hand to his mouth.

"Consider it a second chance."

As he wipes away a track of tears from Peter's face, he licks the traces of Peter's come off his knuckles.


End file.
